The inventive concepts disclosed herein relate to methods for manufacturing semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to methods for manufacturing semiconductor device using heat treatment in a vacuum at a low temperature.
Semiconductor devices include memory devices that store data, logic devices that process data, and hybrid devices that include both memory and logic elements. To meet the increased demand for electronic devices with high speed and/or low power consumption, it is desirable to manufacture semiconductor devices with high reliability, high performance, and/or high functionality. To satisfy these technical requirements, the complexity and/or integration density of semiconductor devices are being increased.